


The Diary of Castiel Novak

by WantsToFlyAfraidToFall



Series: Peices of Heaven and Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diary/Journal, Everyday Thoughts, M/M, Poems, basically just Cas's journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantsToFlyAfraidToFall/pseuds/WantsToFlyAfraidToFall
Summary: This is the little book Dean always see's Cas with. If you haven't read up to chapter 12 of Pieces of Heaven and Hell, I recomend waiting to read this. It is the story in little bits and peices from Castiel's perspective, as well as some poems he writes, his desires, his wants, just fun stuff like that. Enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Peices of Heaven and Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111175
Kudos: 2





	1. April 14th, 2020

__

_April 14th, 2020_

_I left for Sam’s brother’s house today. His name is Dean, and according to Sam, he is quite agreeable. I am looking forward to meeting him. Maybe he will become a new friend. I have been told I need more of those._

_I received a message from home this morning as well. Much of it was an offer to return home and work with the company, and if you look past the passive aggressive undertones, it was a pleasant email._

_I do miss my family sometimes. Working for the company is not something I want but would it be better than being cut off from all my siblings? Of course, Gabriel manages to find ways to reach out every now and then, Anna too, but I still wish we didn’t part on bad terms._

_-Castiel_


	2. April 15th, 2020

_April 15th, 2020_

_ Sam was correct with what he said about Dean. Dean is kind and offered to buy me groceries and is over all, very amicable. One thing Sam did not mention was that Dean is one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. _

_ He has the most stunning green eyes I have ever seen on a real, living person. His face is decorated in thousands of freckles that have me fighting the urge to reach up and trace constellations on his cheeks. _

_ It has been one day and I have already begun sinking deep into a crush. _

_ Lord help me. _

_ -Castiel _


	3. April 17th, 2020

_April 17th, 2020_

_ I’m not sure what exactly is wrong, but something seems… off about Dean. He walks around the house as if there were eyes on the walls waiting for him to let his guard down. He is a bit closed off, even more so than usual, and he no longer starts conversations, although he will gladly have one if you start it. _

_ To be entirely honest, it is scaring me. I don’t know what I can do to help and if Dean would even let me. I get the impression that he is the “handle it on my own” kind of person. _

_ God willing, I hope I am just being paranoid and that all is well. Maybe Dean is just in a funk. _

_ -Castiel _


	4. April 18th, 2020

_April 18th, 2020_

_ You are hurting _

_ And i can’t help _

_ We are drifting apart _

_ But i want you to stay _

_ What can i do _

_ Oh lord help me  _

_ I’m lost _


End file.
